Big Hero
by The Miscellanarian
Summary: Gogo x Hiro. This is a lemon between Hiro and Gogo, set in the distant future of the Big Hero 6 universe. This is a one shot, but I might add more chapters if I get enough requests. ;)


Hiro stopped for a moment, examining his work. He had been reconstructing his mircobots, since all of his previous ones were destroyed ages ago. It was in this moment that he placed his neurotransmitter onto his head, making sure the device wasn't too tight. He concentrated, staring at the small robot in his hand, willing it to do something, anything. To his great triumph, it began wiggling about on his palm. Soon, he had amassed a great collection of these bots, though it was not quite the stash that he had before.

Later that evening, his girlfriend, Gogo, was over at his house. They had begun dating years after the initial incident that made them real, living superheroes, and were a happy couple. It was with pronounced excitement that he told her of his successful project, and he asked if she would like to try it out. She nodded, a rare smile gracing her face. She knew Hiro had been wary of remaking his genius invention, since the massive battle years ago.

He offered her the neurotransmitter, placing it onto her head like a crown. She did not appreciate being treated like a princess, but she allowed it, since this was her boyfriend, after all. The microbots began whirring as Gogo willed them out of their container, and she began making them perform a slew of tricks. To her great pleasure, they were able to move as fast as her mind could will, which was fast. At that moment, she got an idea.

"Hiro, lay on your bed," she instructed, glancing at his twin sized bed.

"Uh, alright," he agreed, wondering what the girl was up to now.

Hiro suddenly found himself bare bottomed, as Gogo stared at him from above. Sure, they had copulated several times before, but what had brought this on? ogo's face scrunched up, and her lip was sucked between her teeth. She seemed to be concentrating heavily on something. The microbots suddenly returned, forming themselves into a massive dildo.

They began writhing and scooted towards Hiro's puckered anus. When they reached his entrance, they wiggled in one by one. They did not have any proper lubricant, so a slow entry was necessary. Once all of the microbots were nestled safely in Hiro's rectum, Gogo climbed on top of him, planting a swift kiss onto his red hot cheeks.

"I'm not so sure about this, Gogo..." Hiro admitted, feeling his colon stretch in ways it had never done before.

"Trust me on this. You'll enjoy it," she assured him, filling her own anus with microbots as well.

She concentrated then, and the microbots began vibrating hard. As she did this, she shoved Hiro's beaver basher into her oily lady hole, hissing as he filled her. Her lip was chewed on again as she picked herself up, before ramming herself onto his flesh flute, playing a tune on it with her coochie. The moans he made were the music to this spicy melody.

"Gogo, I, I can't," he insisted as he thrust up to her, a thin line of perspiration dotting his forehead. Gogo released a moan that sounded like a dozen school children who failed their math tests.

"You're my Big Hero~" But he wasn't only six. His 8 inch cock filled her completely in a way that made her wiggle about.

With her delicate sounds, he found his release. He pulled out of her after the initial spurt of chunky splooge, and gave himself this opportunity to give Gogo a new pearl necklace. Gogo found her release too, but she couldn't help but taunt Hiro some more. A couple of shit coated microbots slip from her anus, gliding onto his torso. They fasten themselves around his nipples, pinching them tightly. Too tightly, in fact. They rip his entire nipple off, which she slurps up with a smirk

"Gogo~, " Hiro moaned, a few beads of leftover cum beading from his tip.

She chews on his nipple, and uses it to blow a bubble, like it was her favorite stick of bubble gum. She has not ceased her persistent vibration tactics, so it's with a near whisper that Hiro begs her to relieve him of this torture. She doesn't, however. In fact, she does quite the opposite.

The microbots bury themselves deeper, wiggling up his digestive track. Several of them find their way into his flesh, burrowing themselves into his skin. Hiro releases another moan, but this one includes simultaneous pain and pleasure. She begins stroking him with her free hand, as several of the bots begin gliding through his body and out of his mouth. Hiro shudders, but he finds himself climaxing again, with a weak groan that shook his entire body. Gogo grins as the microbots return to their casing, and she leers down at her boyfriend.

"Anything I put my mind to?" she quipped.

"..."

"Anything," Hiro sighed out, smiling back at her.


End file.
